Hitman Redemption
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: The legend goes rogue, a final clone, and the true nature of the Agency {Read and Review}
1. Prolague

Hitman 3

Redemption

Prologue

The Rogue and The Brother...

"Forgive me lord for I have sinned" _Don "Aguillio" Guiliano was found dead today within Villa Borghese _"I have done many terrible things in my past, and in my present" _A Russian general was assassinated today by a sniper who escaped authorities _"Before it was for the money, then..." _Cult Leader died during operation_ "To save a friend who kept me, sheltered me" _A member of the Russian Mafia was gunned down at a meeting where a general's limousine was bombed_ "I know what I did was wrong..." _Hayamato Jr. and his father were found dead within the same week_ "yet" _The Ambassador was found dead, party guests say that a bald man was fleeing the scene with a suitcase, authorities found a spetznaz agent minutes later_ "yet..."_ Ort Meyer's human advancement project has shown up once again as a dead clone was found within St. Petersburg, within the very building of a sniper shooting which occurred weeks earlier_ "Yet..."_ Russian Terrorist Sergei found dead within a Sicily church _"I... can't stop" _The assassin was never found..._

Silence was broken as a pair of expensive shoes splashed into a pool of water, ragged breaths rang out as a man dashed through the alleyways. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes full of fear and misery as he charged onward. He turned a corner and gasped, stopping before running head on into a brick wall. He whimpered slightly as he heard the tapping of dress shoes coming up behind him and turned, finding a figure slowly walking towards him. "No! No I'm The One That Paid You! Please No!" he backed into the wall as the figure brought his hands forward, entwining his fingers onto two handles and pulling a smile wire tight as he came closer and closer. The man's scream sounded only for a moment before the body fell lifelessly out into the side walk, making several pedestrians gasp at the sight as another man walked out, straightening a crimson neck tie as he walked away as if the corpse wasn't even there. He vanished into the crowd forming like a shadow, no one paid mind to the man, but a single pair of eyes hidden behind golden frames circling crimson lenses flashed the dawning sun as they followed him.

"First he kills his very 'Father', now This! He's simply running amok out of the Agency's control!" Two fists smashed down into the hardwood desk as a man draped in shadows stood and stared fiercely "What Happened Diana!? I Thought You Had Him Under Control!" The woman standing across from him swallowed slightly as she held her gaze down "He has his own free will sir, you know that, but I never thought he would go rouge like this" The man growled furiously "OF COARSE YOU DIDN'T, THAT'S WHY I'M SO PISSED!!" He nearly continued before he growled and sat back down, rubbing his brow "it doesn't matter, he is now self employed, but we still must keep watch of him, 47 cannot be turned against us by one of our competitors" she nodded and smiled briefly "Then I will send another to do recon on him, I think that Jamison would" "I already have called some one, I think he is best suited for the job" Diana stared dumbfounded before finally speaking "Who? Its hard enough for us to keep up with him much less another hitman" A smile could be made out in the shadows "oh trust me, this one should have no trouble, after all they are practically family"

Diana gasped softly, staring "You mean another one of Meyer's creations? But he killed the more advanced clones; all the others are no match!" The shadows chuckled softly as a file fell onto the desk, CONFIDENTIAL stamped over Ort Meyer's symbol, 47's personal favorite. Diana lifted it up and opened it, reading the papers before jerking her gaze to her boss "it can't be..." The shadows chuckled again as a hand pushed forward a picture, it was nothing more than a man in his late teens. "Yes, say hello to our youngest agent, Mr. 49..."


	2. Chapter 1, if I go crazy will you call m...

Hitman 3

Redemption

Order 1

If I go crazy will you still call me...

A voice came over the head set, filled with static yet still easily made out "Alpha, commence operation" The SWAT officer nodded as he gestured with his hand, slowly walking into the hallway followed by four others, clutching their weapons steadily. Their approach was none to silent, inside the apartment the killer was straightening his tie and locked his briefcase in a hurry. The SWAT officer was now silently reaching for the door knob as another held a flash grenade ready. Both gave a nod as the door was opened and the pin was pulled. However the bald man had pulled a pin of his own and tossed just as the door opened, barely a second later the blinding light had stunned the men, the second just about ensured escape. When the men finally regained their senses the finely dressed man was gone, drapes billowing from the wind of an opened window. They hollered down the stairs where several other operatives were running outside in search, the men already at the apartment made a quick sweep inside before dashing out them selves. Another moment passed within the room before a vent overhead burst open, the hitman crawling out and rolling silently onto the ground. He had bought some time, and used it to press against the doorframe and take a quick glance outside, gripping his briefcase before running out into the hallway, kicking open the fire escape and running madly up the stairs. When he finally arrived to the roof he took another quick glance about before sprinting to the edge of the rooftop, leaping off onto another.

Little did he know that a sniper posted on the building opposite of the apartment building had his rifle trained out of a window. His finger squeezing the trigger before a thin wire caught around his neck and quickly killed him. Behind him in the shadows of the room stood a teen twirling the handle around until he caught it and slid it into his inner coat pocket then as quietly as he came he vanished. Back at agency headquarters an operator sat in a dark room, behind her came another woman "Any word from 49 yet Clera?" She glanced back and shook her head slumly "unfortunately no Diana, but according to the GPS he is easily keeping up with 47, though tracking him would be much harder if we weren't already tracking 49" The dark haired woman nodded silently as she sat next to Clera "so Ort Meyer made another..." Static came over the radio a moment before a voice sounded "49 here, target is attempting to find another home base, local law enforcement had discovered his previous roost, will continue with assignment until contacted and ordered otherwise by level alpha clearance, over and out" Diana stared at the com and glanced over to Clera "That was him?" The blonde woman only nodded slightly "yea, right on the dot every hour, he's amazing, just like the legend" She sighed slightly "He sounds even colder than 47, how much is he getting for the hits he takes?" Clera thought a moment "...none"

"None!? Why is he doing assignments then at that young of an age!?" Clera only smiled "Simply because its what he was created to do, it's his nature, he only requests one thing from us in return" Diana had been confused before but now she was simply baffled. Clera finally answered "He asks only that he has full freedom from us, whatever funding he receives is immediately sent to another account for a woman who is hospitalized" Diana glanced over the monitors, the GPS monitoring system showed 49 with Ort Meyer's symbol in a lightly pulsing crimson. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes "you know he is actually amazingly cute for a kid" She stared up at her co worker "Clera! He's just a boy!" She nodded, a light blush noticeable on her features "yes, but he is just so handsome and charming..." Diana sighed as she brushed her hair away "Clera we're controllers, we're not allowed to fraternize with the agents" She sighed deeply, blushing "yea but still, you know that my husband hasn't been having any moments..." Diana tilted her head and shook it, muttering under her breath. That's when a thought came up "who's the girl the funding go to?" Clera lifted her gaze up and brought out an envelope from her desk "Her name is Rachel Knight, apparently from what I can understand she found him shortly after 47 decimated Ort Meyer's legacy in that asylum, he was hurt and she nursed him back to health... that's when a few rather nasty organizations that had loaned to Meyer came planning on using 49... there was a fire fight and now she's in a coma she may never wake up from..."

Diana could only follow that emblem of crimson with her gaze as she heard this heart wrenching story "so... he's just like 47... Ort Meyer's greatest flaw in his super clones... he could make a man... but he couldn't erase their emotions..."


End file.
